thelastdoorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Four Witnesses
The Four Witnesses is the third chapter in the Last Door series and the third episode of season one. It was released on October 19, 2013. * Previous Chapter: Memories * Next Chapter: Ancient Shadows Summary After being hit on the back of his head by Baldwin, Jeremiah Devitt awakes in a coffin. He doesn't know where he is and suffers from severe thirst. While searching for something to drink, he discovers that he is in a town he has never seen before. After quenching his thirst he tries to leave town, only to discover that this is quite hard. The entire town is surrounded by a big impenetrable fog. While exploring the town, Jeremiah discovers the town has secrets and oddities. Trying to figuring how to solve these secrets in order to be able to leave town, Jeremiah discovers the eye beyond the veil also left its marks here. The entire sewer is invested with large roots. And where does the soothing singing come from in the sewers? While trying to escape the labyrinth of Old Nichol Street Rookery, Devitt encounters a mysterious man. Devitt tries to follow the man, but loses track when the man enters a dark building. After acquiring a lamp, Devitt investigates the house. Here he encounters Little Cattie and a composer who tries to complete his master piece by endlessly replaying his violin, Devitt learns that Cattie used to be a very popular child performer. The composer lost the love of his life to an illness. She also was his muse. He refers to her as Beautiful Daphne, with the voice of an angel. Devitt tries to help the composer by creating a doll that looks like Daphne. The composer is than able to complete his piece and asks Devitt to place her old violin next to her in the mausoleum. But Daphne's body is no longer in the mausoleum. He finds a hole in the wall that leads him a shady bookstore where he meets a strange man reading in the complete dark. In this store, he learns that Daphne has become part of the tree that has invested the sewer. He places the violin in a hole of the tree, which causes the tree to grow even more. After this accomplishment, Devitt acquires a note that helps him escape the labyrinth through the mist. At the end of the mist, he meets the mysterious man who wants Devitt's ticket to the Four Witnesses show. He then enters a theatre where he meets Alexandre, who is another witness and former boarding school friend of Devitt. He tells Devitt that this is all a play and that they should meet in the mist at the other side of the veil. Characters * Jeremiah Devitt * Johan Kaufmann * Alexandre Du Pré * Tarot card reader * Mysterious man * Violin player * Daphne * Little Cattie * Shadowbook reader * Jeremiah's father Notes *''The Four Witnesses'' (ticket) *Sign near the coffin *Sign at the sewer entrance *Note in the sewers *Little Cattie’s journal *Inscription on the mausoleum *Passage about the naiad *''Unexplored Places of the Empire'' *''The Search for Simurg'' *Letter from Kaufmann Awards and Recognition * GameShed – All-Time Top 1000 Games, #32 Reviews * Dark Horror Games (4/5) * Gamezebo (3.5/5) * Game Industry News (4.5/5) * HeyPoorPlayer (4/5) * Jay Is Games (4.7/5) * Mash Those Buttons (3.9/5) Walkthroughs * Gamezebo * Jay Is Games Let's Play Category:Chapters Category:The Four Witnesses